Say what now?
by Midnightsfyre
Summary: ABANDONED ANYONE WANTS IT PM ME! Harry defeted Voldemort at the Ministry and Hermione finds out she was adopted and shes not who she thinks she is.Set after OotP. This is a Blaise/Hermione fic might have some Daphney/Draco later on.
1. Goodbye my Goddaughter

The figure appeared out of nowhere. As he stepped out of the dark alleyway, he tucked the bundle of blankets deeper into the crook of his right arm. He reached into his cloak and withdrew what looked like a piece of wood to most, but others knew the stick he had withdrawn was a wand.

He cast a glamour over himself and the little baby girl in his arm, hiding her trademark white blonde hair and her normal facial structure- the girl now had brown hair.

Damian Zabini now had brown hair to his shoulders. He looked at the child once more before turning and walking down the dark cobblestone street towards the place he never wanted to have to go. The place he was heading toward was an orphanage.

He swiftly walked up the few steps leading to the front door and placed his only goddaughter on the doorstep. He gently kissed her forehead and took out two letters- one to the parents and the other to the child herself.

"Goodbye Ezalie Licissa Malfoy. We will miss you," the man sniffed with tears streaming down his face. He knew that it wasn't proper for a pureblood to cry but he didn't care. He thought that the pureblood rules were stupid and he wouldn't ever follow them.

He rang the doorbell and apparated across the street, where he saw a kind looking woman open the door and pick up Ezalie and before walking back inside. With that in mind, he apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

The man, had apparated into the foyer. He turned and walked down a hallway leading towards the sitting room. He opened the door leading into the room and strode through. As he looked around the room, he noticed two extra people: Severus Snape and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- The only other people who knew that the Malfoy and the Zabini's were spies for the Order.

Damian Zabini paused and looked around the room at all the faces before stopping on two. Two people who wouldn't ever know the person who would mean the world to them in the future.

He had stopped on Draco and Blaise. They were laying side by side- in a crib that was meant to fit three. They slept soundly, not knowing that someone was missing. He walked accross the room and stopped at the edge of the crib.

Finally, Narcissa heasitantly broke the silence.

"Did you do it? Did you take her t-there?" She asked, her voice breaking on the last word.

"Yes," was all he could say in reply.

As he said it, Lucius broke down- he was crying. Everyone was shocked. This was the first time anyone in this room had ever seen him cry. Narcissa soon joined shed a tear for the young Ezalie that would never know her family.

Eventually Albus spoke up.  
"Will you ever be able to find her?" he asked.

"No. We left a letter for her to find us, but the Glamour Damian cast should never wear off- it can only be taken off by the caster." Narcissa spoke quietly.


	2. 15 Years Later He

_**Thank you to everyone who added me to their Favourites and Alerts Lists oh it made me soo happy!!! i would like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer jessirose85 thanks for reviewing!!! here is the next chapter i hope this will leave you all wanting more!**_

15 years later!

Hermione Granger woke up surrounded by white. She realized that she was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts she also realized that Harry was on the bed to her right and Ron on her left with Neville on the one across from her with Luna on his left and Ginny on his right.

Memories flashed in her head. The Department Of Mysteries. What happened? Is everyone ok? What happened to Voldemort? Did anyone in the order get hurt? Were the Death Eaters caught?

Harry stirred beside her he looked the most at peace than she had ever seen him. He rolled over and faced her and opened his eyes. They had a light in them she had never seen before.

"What happened? Did they catch the Death Eaters? Did anyone in the Order get hurt? Is everyone ok? What about Voldemort?" Hermione said all in one breath.

"Gee thanks Mione yes I'm fine!" Harry said sarcastically Hermione could tell he was joking just by looking in his eyes.

"Oh Harry I didn't mean it that way!" she laughed.

"Well he-who-is-now-in-pieces showed up and dueled with Dumbledore and I. He possessed me but I fought him off then he came back out of me and then he tried to Arvada Kadevra Dumbledore and missed he was weak and then I shot a Reducto and Dumbledore shot some curse I don't know of and don't want to know of and he was blown to bits." he said kind of sheepishly before continuing "Sturgis Podmore, Igor Karkaroff, Mundungus Fletcher, Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones died and a few Aurors. A few order members and us injured Sirius and Remus are unconscious George almost bled to death from a sectumsempra from Mcnair and the rest of us were not seriously injured" he said.

"How did they die was it quick? Painless?" Mione asked cautiously.

"It was The Avarda so no pain. Well Sirius killed Bellatrix after she tried to finish off Tonks then he got knocked unconscious by Goyles blasting curse umm Moody got McNair after he sectumsempraed George. Remus took down Fenrir Greyback and some other Werewolf. Dolhov, Rookwood, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange were also killed by order members and Aurors, the rest were captured."

"Oh" was all Hermione could say.

"Did you know that Fudge and Umbridge both had dark marks that's why they were making up things about Dumbledore and I!" harry said angrily

"What?! Are you sure?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yes they were both fighting for the dark side. Amelia Bones is standing in for minister until they can get a proper vote."

"Wow all that happened while I was unconscious. Do you know anything about Minister Bones?"

"Yeah she was at my Trial she was the one who believed that there actually were dementors in Little Whinging. She is Susan Bones' aunt. And according to Susan she is really fair and open to ideas she used to be head of the DMLE well that was until she was asked to be minister now someone called Rufus Scrimgeour is the head of the DMLE." Harry Explained

"Harry how did you find all this out? Isn't stuff like that completely confidential?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well yes it is meant to be Confidential but I might have eavesdropped on Moody and Dumbledore Talking" Harry replied sheepishly

"Harry!" Hermione giggled while loosing a battle to keep a straight face before she burst out laughing.

"Miss Granger Mister Potter what are you doing up?" Madam Pomfrey scolded

"Well we err were umm?" Harry stuttered.

"Well since you are awake I have to cast Revilium to see if there are any spells on you both that could hinder my healing" Madam Pomfrey said whilst reaching inside her apron and pulling out her wand.

"You first Mister Potter. Ostendo Sum Totus Alica **(AN – means reveal all spells) **" as Madam Pomfrey cast the spell writing appeared over Harry's head. The test was negative. She then gave him a vile of dreamless sleep potion and told him to drink up.

Next she cast the spell over Hermione.

Name-Hermione Granger  
Test-Positive  
Spells-Glamora

"Miss Granger! I thought better of you now take off that glamour this instant!" Madame Pomfrey spluttered.

"What? Im not wearing glamour. I've never cast one in my life! Madame Pomfrey there must be some mistake the spell must be wrong. If you cast it again it will come up negative I swear I never wear glamour's." Hermione said shocked.

"Im sorry Miss Granger this spell is never wrong. I am going to have to take it off. Its against the rules to wear glamors in Hogwarts." Madame Pomfrey Explained

"Yes" Hermione breathed

Madame Pomfrey cast the spell and stepped back shocked. Hermione took one look at her face and started bombarding her with questions.

"What's wrong? What happened? What do I look like?"

"Miss Granger slow down. You have a powerful glamour cast on you. So powerful even I cant remove it. It seems as though someone didn't want your true identity known because this is a rare form of Glamour. First of all it can only be remove by the caster. Secondly it is full body glamour. Thirdly this sort of glamour also bounds some of your magical power and it also blocks some form of link to another person." Madam Pomfrey said before continuing "Im going to have to take you to the Headmaster."

Hermione nodded mutely as she lifted her legs out from under the covers and got dressed out of the papery white hospital gown and into the clean set of clothes waiting at the end of her hospital bed.

When she was dressed she pulled some fluffy socks onto her feet and then slipped them into her pair of black converses. She grabbed her wand off of her bedside table before turning and walking out of the room and into the dark corridors making her way up to Professor Dumbledore's office.


	3. Finding Out Truth About my Past

**Hi Fanficers im back again. The next update may be a little bit of a wait because i am going on a six week holiday but i will try to get an update every two weeks if possible. I would like to dedicate this fic to the people who alerted and the few people who reviewed _Irritable-Grizzley69, ecjmommy and mimic121 _were my newest reviewers. thanx again every one! _fryedanzadesires_**

**_Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE J K ROWLING??? NO? huh didnt think so! ENJOY!_**

Hermione POV

I walked through the dark and empty halls of Hogwarts. Everyone was in their dormitories sleeping they don't know the horrors that Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Harry and I saw during the Final Battle they were tucked up safe and sound not knowing that the entire wizarding world changed in a matter of four hours.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I arrived at the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  
"Cinnamon Tic Tacs" I said. The gargoyle stepped aside as I mounted the stairs.

When I reached the door I raised my hand to knock but the door swung open reviling Professor Dumbledore seated at his desk his eyes twinkling and his mouth curved upwards in a smile I wanted to walk right up to him and slap that stupid smile right off his face. I wanted to know what was wrong I didn't want to see that damn twinkle and a smile.

"Take a seat Miss Granger" professor Dumbledore offered "I believe that you have a problem."

"Err yes sir. Madam Pomfrey believes I am wearing Glamour I believe no such thing. She also said it was a special type of glamour and that it is rare" I said.

"Ah Miss Granger I believe that you are wearing that particular type of glamour for reason. I am going to tell you a story but you must promise not to interrupt because what I am about to tell you is very important." Professor Dumbledore said before continuing "15 years ago in this very castle actually something amazing happened twins were born. A boy and A girl these two children were special alone incomplete but together they could change the world. But it was dark times Voldemort was rising to power and wanted an heir. If twins were born he would take one and raise them as his own if twins weren't born he would allow the parents to keep the child.

Twins were born and the parents hid the girl away because they wanted her to be safe away from Voldemort clutches away from the world she was born into."

"But sir why are you telling me this?" I asked confused

"In time my dear you will find out but at the moment you will have to wait there are some more people who need to hear this as well." Dumbledore explained.

Just as he had finished the door opened and five people walked in the five people she least expected to see. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Professor Snape and two others that she didn't recognize.

"Ah Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Damian and Elizabeth how wonderful to see you." Professor Dumbledore said warmly

"Albus how are you" The man Damian smiled "its been too long"

Hermione watched the exchange with confusion written all over her face what the hell was Dumbledore doing consorting with known Death Eaters. Was he off his rocker?

"Albus Miss Granger looks like she is about to explode" Snape said amusedly

"What the hell is going on?!? These people are Death Eaters and your talking to them as if their in the Order as if there your best friends! What are they doing her and I don't see what the hell this has to do with me!" Hermione yelled.

"Calm down Miss Granger" professor Dumbledore started but Hermione cut him off

"No I will bloody not calm down these people are death eaters they should be in Azkaban not in Hogwarts are you IN-FREAKING-SANE?" I yelled my voice raising an octave as I continued "_MR MALFOY_ OVER THERE GAVE GINNY WEASLEY RIDDLES DIARY THAT ALMOST GOT HER, HARRY AND RON KILLED. _PROFESSOR_ SNAPE HAS TORMENTED EVERY SINGLE STUDENT THROUGH HIS WHOLE ENTIRE TEACHING CAREAR. MALFOY AND ZABINI WERE IN THE GRAVEYARD THE NIGHT CEDRIC WAS KILLED THEY ARE DEATH EATERS THROUGH AND THROUGH!"

Everyone in the room was shocked at my outburst. The calm and quiet bookworm just yelled at one of the most powerful wizards in the world and she didn't even care.

"Now you have that out of your system Miss Granger I will tell you why you are here. You need to know this before we go any further though everyone in this room fights for the light."

"What?" I whispered "how that's not possible I have seen their marks?"

Lucius spoke up "When we joined Voldemort we were already loyal to someone else, we were loyal to the Order of the Phoenix. We- he indicated to Snape and the man Damian- were spies for the order Severus was the only one of us known to the order though and that was for a reason if Severus should fall we would still be able to pass information to the order." He explained

"Prove it" I said

"What" Snape Asked?

"Prove it Prove you are loyal to the Order"

"Why should we prove it to you?" Snape asked

"Severus please Lucius and Damian you too" Dumbledore ordered

The three men started to take off their shirts to reveal their right shoulder. To say I was shocked would be understatement I was amazed on all of their right shoulders was a Golden Phoenix with its wings fully outstretched with a Chinese loyalty symbol in front of it. I stood up to get a better look.

"What has this got to do with me though?" I asked cautiously

"Hermione you are the little girl from the story you are the missing piece in a lot of peoples lives." Dumbledore explained

"W what I c cant be im a m muggleborn Hermione Jane Granger bookworm, Gryffindor! What? No? I cant be. Can I? I don't know anymore." I said as I collapsed back into the chair.

"Damian would you remove the glamour since you are the only one who can." The man Damian I corrected myself walked forward and I swore I could have seen tears in his eyes it was almost like he believed he would wake up any moment and this would have all been a dream.

"Finite Glamora" he whispered before I felt a tingling sensation starting from the center on my body working its way up and down. I could feel my body changing. I was growing I was now 5.8. Not my petite 5.4 I was just a moment ago my breasts grew a cup size and my stomach toned. Dumbledore conjured a full length mirror and I turned to look at my refection.

The first thing I noticed was my hair it was white blond and it went all the way down my back stopping just above my bum. I was paler than before and I had grey eyes. My entire facial structure changed my cheekbones are higher I have plump full lips and a perfect set of white teeth. All in all I looked like a female Malfoy.

I turned around to look at the expressions in the room. Snape had the biggest smile I had ever seen on him and it was as if some one had turned on a light bulb on behind his eyes. He looked alive that was the only way to put it.

Elizabeth Zabini had tears of happiness running down her cheeks whilst her mouth had broken into a smile. Damian Zabini looked like he was the happiest man in the world he was smiling ear to ear. Dumbledore had an almost smug look on his face.

Then she turned to look at Narcissa and Lucius. Narcissa broke into a smile and had tears of happiness running down her cheeks as she ran to embrace her lost child Hermione welcomed her into her arms and they both cried Lucius walked over and put his arms around them both and Hermione felt like she belonged for the first time in her life she felt almost whole with the Grangers it always felt as though something was missing and they had been growing apart ever since third year. But Hermione still felt some one missing almost like she was missing a part of herself. Her mind formed one word.

Draco. She had never realized before but their birthdays were both on the same day. They we both the top of the class. Everyone had always thought she was too smart for a muggleborn and now she new why she wasn't a muggleborn she was a pureblood.

When they broke the hug Hermione spoke up "There is something missing a part of me is missing"

"What you are feeling is longing for your twin you have never met like this so maybe we should get Draco and Blaise up her so we can finish explaining." Dumbledore said as he sent for a house elf to collect the boys.

"You mean there's more?" Hermione asked astonished

"Yes Darling first of all Hermione Jane is not your real name your real name is Ezalie Licissa Malfoy, and Damian and Elizabeth are you godparents whilst Severus is Draco's godfather" Narcissa explained.

"Classy yet Elegant I like it what should I have for a nickname mother?" Narcissa beamed at being called mother.

"Call me mum and how about Eza?" Narcissa asked

"Love it!" Eza said. Lucius watched the exchange silently and beamed at having his family fully together again and not worrying about Voldemort coming to hunt them down. He turned towards the door as it flung open revealing a worried Draco and an Impassive Blaise. They walked through the door and sat in the two empty chairs. Neither noticing me hidden on Narcissa's left side.

"Mother what is going on? Father what are you doing here?" Draco asked

"Your mother and I wish to be called mum and dad mother and father is too proper" Lucius said. Draco's jaw dropped open.

"What?" he turned to Dumbledore "what did you do to them they're not my Mother and Father"

"Draco sit down and let us explain. 16 years ago Voldemort was gathering followers from old pureblood families. He asked us to join him we said we would think about it. We didn't want to have to join Voldemort because we didn't like any of his beliefs so we came to Dumbledore and asked for help. He asked if we would join the order and we said yes. A few days later your Aunt Bellatrix and Uncle Regulus joined and your mother was sick with worry so I went and talked to Dumbledore and he asked Severus, Damian and I to join the death Eaters as spies- we said yes. Later that year we found out we were expecting Twins Voldemort was thrilled he said he would take one of our children and raise them as his own to be his heir when the time came. We were horrified one of our children growing up as a Dark Warrior. So when Narcissa gave birth we told Voldemort that your twin had died. That was a lie she is still alive today. Damian hid her away in a muggle orphanage." Lucius had a few tears running down his cheeks by the end of this story but he still continued on "When Voldemort was vanquished we thought it was over but it wasn't there we still loyal followers that had bought their way out of Azkaban The Nott's were one of the families as wells as The Crabbe's and the Goyles so we had to raise you as though we didn't love you. As though we didn't love each other we always have. Narcissa cried herself to sleep for years because we couldn't shower you with the love and affection that we wanted to so we bought you things what ever you wanted because we thought that it would make it better. When you went to Hogwarts we could finally return to life as a happily married couple away from the staring eyes from the Death Eaters and the public the only thing missing was you Draco and little Ezalie Licissa it broke our hearts every single day."

"So you have always loved each other and I but you just couldn't show it because of the Death Eaters" Draco said.

"Yes we have always loved you and your sister." Narcissa sniffed. Lucius wrapped her in a hug.

"What do you mean muggle orphanage?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Yes Draco it was the only way to hide her she had a powerful glamour on until I removed it" Damian said.

"Well who is she?"

"Think Draco what better way to hide a powerful witch that raising her as a muggleborn now who do you think is smart enough, powerful enough, and feisty enough to be a pureblood witch in disguise?" Narcissa asked with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth "A person who matches your knowledge just as well the person who you fight for the top spot for in classes the muggleborn witch who shares the same birthday as you?"

"Hermione Granger" Blaise whispered.

"Well done Blaise! Now Draco would you like to er... re-meet your sister?" Lucius asked

Draco just nodded. So I got up walked over to him and wrapped him a hug. As soon as we touched I felt whole what I didn't notice was the faint golden glow that lit up around us.


End file.
